Elizabeth Salvatore
"You killed my dad, Damon. How am I supposed to deal with that" Elizabeth Alexandra Salvatore is the daughter of Zach Salvatore and Diana Sommers, and the great Niece of Stefan Salvatore and Damon Salvatore as well as an unnamed half brother they had. She is also related to their father Giuseppe Salvatore, and other relatives - Zachariah Salvatore and Joseph Salvatore. Elizabeth was born in Mystic falls and raised by her father Zach; as her mother died giving birth to the young girl. There was no explained reason as to why Elizabeth's mother died other than the fact; she couldn't handle the labour. Elizabeth was born on June 06, 1995 {16 at the beginning of The vampire Diaries}. Elizabeth lives at the boarding house with her dad, Zach until Damon kills him, from there she moves in with Bonnie Bennett for a long while as she cannot face to be around him, until Stefan Salvatore talks her into moving back in to the Salvatore Boarding house. Elizabeth has grown up with Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler. Elizabeth is a descendant of the Salvatore family. Early History Elizabeth was brought up in Mystic Falls mostly with Jeremy Gilbert since they were roughtly the same age, she was a year older than him and a year younger than the other pupils involved in the series, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie. Elizabeth was nicknamed Lizzie from a young age and at the begin it sounded as if it would be a joke but it clicked and by her friends she was always called that. By some of the other pupils and people that didn't really now her she was called El, just because some people couldn't be bothered to say her full name. Elizabeth although brought up with Jeremy spent a lot of time with Bonnie Bennett and some of the other girls in Mystic Falls. Bonnie and Elizabeth would always have sleep overs and laugh about all the silly things in life. But being friends with Bonnie brought Elizabeth more into the group that she was in. Elena and Caroline took well to Elizabeth mostly because Jeremy would always speak very highly of the younger Salvatore and the four had spent many nights at each others house. Elizabeth missed out on a lot of summer time with the girls as she would spend most of her summers abroad in summer camps. But no one ever held a grudge about that. In her younger years, Elizabeth dated Tyler lockwood, although he was an ass and eventually she became to realise that. But that never stopped them being friends. Elizabeth and Tyler had a funny relationship, sometimes they got on and other times they couldn't stand the site of one another. But as they got older the relationship became more developed. On her time away Elizabeth also met a boy and she became fasinated by him, they would spend all night talking and sneaking out to meet each other, she shared her first kiss with him but each summer she was ripped away from him in promise that they would met up the follow summer. Which they continously did until the Salvatore brothers turned up and her life was changed. Elizabeth: ''"Dad! You knew real vampires and you didn't tell me?"'' Zach: ''"It was for your own saftey"'' Elizabeth: ''"What? And now it's not?"'' Zach: ''"Now you need to know"'' ''- Zach and 'Elizabeth'' a''bout the Salvatore brothers. '' She couldn't change her thoughts from the Paranormal world she was in and after more vampires and danger came to the town, Firstly Zach didn't want her disappearing in the summer knowing that something could happen to her while she was away. Then after Damon Killed Zach, Stefan followed the same outlook on not letting her leave Mystic Falls when so much was going on and someone could track her down and kill her because they realised she was related to the Salvatore brothers and she was the last remaining Descedant of the line. Seasons |-|Season One= Elizabeth appeared in the second episode of The Vampire Diaries, The night of the Comet. After returning from Summer School she found out that Stefan and Damon Salvatore had already moved into her home again. At first her father, Zach wanted her to stay other places or maybe go stay with other relatives but after some thought he kept her by his side. To start with her relationship with the boys were fine, Zach called them her cousins and both Stefan and Damon went along with it and now understood about the other rooms in the place. So that was how she introduced them at school, at first she was curious wondering why they never ate any breakfast even though she offered them some cereal or other things. But after passing it off knowing she herself didn't always feel like eating. Damon caught her sneaking back in or her second night back in Mystic Falls and that began the bond building between them. In the morning while Stefan is out and Elena comes to find him, Damon started his nonsense and Stefan appears cold which makes Elizabeth act out and shout at both of them. Wonder what the hell was going on and how stupid could they be to act like that in front of someone. But after stomping out to cool off she went to see how Jeremy was about Vicki as well as apologizing about her "cousins" to Elena. Elizabeth stayed with Bonnie in Friday Night bites, because of her vibes and witchness she starts feeling. She feels odd things from Stefan and although she is reluctant to tell Elizabeth about her cousin she eventually tells her what she feels, Elizabeth is curious and her cousin she sticks by Bonnie and stays with her until she's invited to Elena's for a dinner with Stefan, where she goes back to spend her time with her dad. Elizabeth occupies Jeremy to the founders Party where a lot begins to happen and Stefan finally takes action on Damon, this leads to Elizabeth finding out about Stefan and Damon being vampires, since she questions why Damon is locked up down stairs and why she isn't supposed to go down near him. Zach although disagreeing thinks it's in her best interest to know who she is living with although she doesn't react the way Stefan is suspecting. She starts to ask him lost of questions about what he is and what it entails, as well as sneaking down to ask Damon although she makes sure to stay far out of eye site and grab range. She only goes down there when Stefan and Zach are out, but since Damon never seems to give her a simple answer or a truthful one she soon gives up and his only company down there is lost. When Elena and Jenna start worrying about Jeremy's relationship with Vicki, Elizabeth steps in and says he's had a crush on her for a long time and it's better just to let it spiral out without there involvement. In the episode You're un-dead to me, Elizabeth's father is killed by Damon and she starts to grieve moving straight to Bonnie's house without talking to Damon and Stefan first. With Vicki on a drug high and missing because of Damon, Jeremy becomes mopey and unlike himself which Elizabeth believes has something to do with Damon so confronts Stefan about it, where he continuously apologizes about Zach being killed. Elizabeth decides to by pass over all of this to help Stefan get Damon back on line although she explains she is still currently going to be staying at Bonnie's. For the next few episodes Elizabeth is out of the way, grieving her father alone although Stefan says it would be best to say he merely left town so she has to pretend to everyone else that she's is only missing her dad and that he would be back soon, which is far from the truth of course. Elizabeth agree's to return to the house in 162 candles when Lexi appears, she seems to have Damon under control and Elizabeth was fascinated by Lexi and how old she is so can't help but hold herself around her a lot. When Damon kills Lexi, Elizabeth finally confronts Damon and calls him for everything saying that all he brings is death and she is going to stay as far away from him as possible, she then gives him the silent treatment and pretends he doesn't exist as any normal teenager would for the next few days. Elizabeth then in History Repeating is in Elena's house with Caroline and Bonnie when they decide to have a seance. And the seance brings more ghosts under the table for them to deal with. When Jeremy starts returning to his hobbies of supernatural sketching Elizabeth can't help but enjoy it by asking him to draw her random pictures and begins to get closer to Jeremy again wanting to spend as much time away from the boarding house as possible and since Stefan seemed to be hanging around the Gilbert house as much, Elizabeth proceeded with Stefan. Jeremy tells Elizabeth everything about his new friend Ana, and they both attend the 50's dance. Elizabeth then aids Elena and Stefan in the search to find the missing Journal not wanting Damon to find it first and get what he wants with the Katherine Pierce, Stefan then explains the full truth about Katherine and Damon as well as his past to Elizabeth as well as showing her the picture of what Katherine used to look like. Which Elizabeth listened to with great concern. Elizabeth helps Bonnie, Stefan and Elena with Bonnie's Gram open up the tomb; although they are surprised by what they find. Since Katherine isn't there. Although Elizabeth seems to be the only one relived after what Stefan has said about her. Elizabeth leaves with Elena, Damon and Alaric to find out more information about Elena's birth mother and too keep the peace with Damon and everyone else since tension's are high. Elizabeth tries to comfort Bonnie after her grams passing although hardly anything seems to work, suggesting a trip away from Mystic Falls might be the best thing for her too do. Which leads to Bonnie leaving the town for a little while. Stefan confides in Elizabeth about his new blood probably and Elizabeth tries to help him deal with it, but Elizabeth isn't sure of the extend to which the Salvatore's problems reach. Although Elizabeth refuses to take part in Miss Mystic Falls she still dresses up and admires the fight between Elena and Caroline, supporting them both all the way. And at the Founder's day Celebration, Elizabeth dresses up with both Jeremy and Tyler to react the war. |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= Becoming a vampire Elizabeth becomes a vampire while she's away with Klaus and Stefan in Chicargo. The night before she is killed, Klaus offer's her a drink of whiskey and not knowing there was anything in it she took it.Elizabeth only thought that Klaus was being curtosy and nice which -true was very unlike Klaus but still she spent the night talking away to him and he did the same. Not knowing that their was his blood in her drink she drank it all up. The next day, Stefan decided to take a stand of his own a disobey Klaus, not wanting to kill a certain girl, but Klaus was ready and without even threatening against Elizabeth's life, he snapped her neck. Stefan grieved for his distant cousin as Klaus hadn't told him about the blood. But Klaus did stick with both Elizabeth and Stefan at those points. Until Elizabeth woke up. Stefan was beyond surprised and started to blame Klaus right away. Klaus took it all on his back and pasted it away, Elizabeth began to panick when the thirsty hit and before she knew it Stefan was back focusing on her as Klaus chuckled a bag of blood over to them. STEFAN: ''"She doesn't need anything more from you...."'' KLAUS: ''"Please it's a blood bag. Be thankful it isn't a girl or a man. What would you prefer Leanora?"'' STEFAN: ''"Don't answer that. He's only trying to play with you"'' Elizabeth: ''"That taste's really good"'' ''- Klaus and Stefan on Elizabeth's food choice. '' Stefan kept Elizabeth on Blood bags and tried to keep her away from Klaus, but Elizabeth wanted to learn more things to being a vampire and she was always curious about Klaus {because he was a hybrid}. Stefan tried to convince Elizabeth to go back to Mystic Falls and allow Damon to help her change. Although Elizabeth didn't hold a gruge about Damon killing her father, she still prefered to stay with Stefan and Klaus. But that didn't last for much longer when Damon and Elena turned up; Stefan tried to convince the Elder Gilbert that he wasn't in love with her. Elizabeth watched Klaus throw Damon about and nearly stab him in the heart. Klaus then woke up Rebekah, which Stefan didn't remember who she was. He was planning the bad part and Elizabeth was still draining her blood bags. After Rebekah was woken up they soon realised that Elena was alive and returned back to Mystic Falls, Stefan and Elizabeth included. Quotes 'Elizabeth'': ''"He killed.....myy....Dad...how.." Stefan: "It's alright. He had not right to do that. You can't do anything about it now though. You need to breath"' "You know I would totally be cool as a vampire" Damon: ''"Hey wanna go out drinking?" 'Elizabeth: '"How does no fly by you" "Damon if you don't leave i'm going to put all the training Alaric has been teaching us into hurting you real bad" Account This image is potrayed by Kristen Stewart and is the property of Stephanie who can be found here Roleplay account is www.bebo.com/LionHeartDescendant Category:Salvatore Family Category:TVD Non Canons Category:LittleStephyBear Category:TVD Females Category:Niklaus' Bloodline Category:Turned by Klaus Category:Special Children Category:Special Ability Category:Kristen Stewart images Category:Bebo Account